


AO平权微电影《选择》剧本大纲

by Gloucestershire



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloucestershire/pseuds/Gloucestershire





	AO平权微电影《选择》剧本大纲

导演：Robert Lopez Jr  
主演：Edison Cavani & Luis Suarez  
制片：联合国性征赋权调查小组、国际货币基金组织、乌拉圭omega权益保护协会

 

* * *

  
**Scene  1**

  
“你永远比不过alpha球员，你是一个omega。Cavani，软弱二字写在你的基因中、流淌在你的血脉里。”  
“小美人，你真幸运，你能进国家队，纯属因为政策规定必须有一个omega名额。”  
“用点心，挑个优秀的alpha当伴侣吧！跟他结合再退役，免得你在球队耽误这么多年青春。”  
“下一场比赛对阿根廷，你不用上场了，就把重任交给alpha吧！”  
“omega可真幸福啊，训练强度比alpha小多了，还能有额外的热潮假、产假。”

  
Edison没有让他们失望，把自己的初吻和初夜一并给了青训营队友Luis，换来一枚镀金的婚戒。这名优秀的前锋苗子会追着揪他头发寻开心的一队青年打、跑遍半个城市给他买一杯热咖啡，也会强硬地要求他呆在家里不要出去抛头露面。Luis对他很好，他愿意被他标记，但也仅限于此了。爱情是什么？他不知道。他没见到过，没感受到过，只从奶奶家阁楼里的影碟机和电影院中听说过。  
“Edi，我们什么时候要孩子？”  
“我现在还不想，生了孩子，教练就会把我放到冷板凳上了。”  
“担心什么，我养你啊。”

 

* * *

  
**Scene  2**

  
“法国可不是一个alpha们聚在一起偷偷寻欢作乐的国度，我们很放松很包容的，你想干什么就干什么好了，没有人会管你的，大家都很忙。”  
“在我所知道的足球运动员的婚姻中，他们的婚姻可以说是最幸福的啦，可以一起在场上踢球呢！”  
“什么产假？alpha和omega有同样长的产假呀，毕竟孩子是两个人的嘛，怎么能让omega独自承受生育的痛苦和代价呢？”  
“对不起，Edison，我不知道那是你丈夫。他，我是说，他看起来不是很理解你。”  
直到Edison租借到法国巴黎圣日耳曼俱乐部，在这个以自由开放著称国度遇见了能说会道的19岁少年。受职业所限，他没什么接触外界、接受高等教育的机会，也不认识几个alpha。如今他出落得越发俊美，见识也多了，自然就有了自我意识，想为自己做出选择。他第一次直白地不留情面地反驳Luis的意见，坚决分手但不退队。

“以后我们就只是队友不是爱人，这样不是更好吗？”  
“好，我尊重你的选择，但我们好聚好散，喝杯酒吃顿饭再走吧，就当为多年感情做个体面的谢幕。”  
“我好像——好像，不，我不能喝了。”  
“我好爱你，Edison，最后给我一次，好不好？如果你不出声，我就当你答应了。”

 

* * *

  
**Scene  3**

  
“对不起，Edi，昨晚我喝多了，记得吃药。我已经把东西都搬走了，这栋公寓随你处置。我爱你。”  
“你的戒指呢？你现在单身了！”  
“我们一起王府饭店看歌剧吧，你这么美，我可得带你出去走走，让他们知道我也有好看的男朋友。”  
“这么快就有了？是苏亚雷斯的孩子吧？你都离婚了还跟他上床？”

Edison开始呕吐、头晕，他在俱乐部体检时发现自己怀了孩子。alpha以为他还在和前夫不清不楚，果断地甩了他。他又害怕又失望，直到Luis来找他。他总能找到他。  
“只有我才真的喜欢你，别的alpha只是想玩玩。你现在怀着孕，谁照顾你？孩子出生后谁照顾她？你们怎么维持生活？你怎么能这么自私，让孩子一出生就在单亲家庭长大呢？跟我复合吧。”  
“可是，你明明，我们用了保护措施的，为什么我会怀孕呢？”  
“安全套有99%的可能性会失效，你就碰巧是那1%，能怪谁。”

 

* * *

  
**Scene  4**

  
“我又买了这栋公寓一次，不管它卖到谁手上，最后也都会归我所有。”  
“快戴上戒指，别再让他们误会你单身了。”  
“Edison，别踢球了，在家好好养胎，给我煮饭吧。我在外面辛苦点是应该的，你不一样，你这么好看心地又善良容易被人骗的。”  
“别多想了，我爱你，我会养你们的。”

  
Luis搂着Edison回家，开门时露出瘆人的笑意。黑白画面的蒙太奇不断闪回，都是Edison的丈夫。  
在红酒里倒催情剂的丈夫，看到他昏睡过去后解下皮带的丈夫，拿出早就预备好的破损安全套的丈夫，在成结射精后抱着他的丈夫，一边笑一边摸上他平坦小腹的丈夫。  
Edison什么都不知道，他早已没有了选择的自由，也从来没有过选择的权利。

 

* * *

 

 

**字幕**

  
特别鸣谢乌拉圭足球运动员Edison Cavani和Luis Suarez出演本片

  
一直以来，我们对性别平等的讨论主要集中于omega能否进入最高职位和选择有权势职业的机会。但是这种就业的玻璃天花板只是问题的一小部分，更应受到广泛关注的问题首先是omega在进入劳动力市场方面是否与alpha拥有同样的机会。换句话说，他们是否获准对全球增长和繁荣做出充分贡献。  
遗憾的是，国际货币基金组织最近的报告《性征、工作和经济》显示，尽管取得了一些进步，但在为omega提供公平竞技场方面的进步依然停滞不前。这对所有人来说都是坏消息，因为这种转化无法促进低迷的经济增长。  
很多国家的法律、规定、对omega的社会歧视依然阻止omega (特别是女性）在正式领域寻找有薪酬的工作。大部分omega做着临时的低收入工作。另外，很多国家的税收系统和社会福利项目设计并不鼓励omega工作。  
面对严峻的现状，联合国性征赋权调查小组与国际货币基金组织、乌拉圭omega权益保护协会在此呼吁，社会各界应鼓励omega走出家庭，多为适龄omega提供入学、就业、参与社会事务的机会，税收开支政策及劳动力市场规章制度也应该作出妥善改革。


End file.
